


I Do

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was just two simple words, but it sent Magnus’ heart racing.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Magnus/Alec + Kiss. The prompt had to be exactly 100 words.

“I do.”

It was just two simple words, but it sent Magnus’ heart racing. Even with his hands holding Alec’s, he was still finding it hard to believe that this was happening, that here he stood dressed in gold with the love of his life.

Alec reached a hand up to cup Magnus’ face, smiling brightly at him before leaning in. Magnus met him halfway and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as Alec’s lips touched his. He wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him closer and kissing him again. “I love you.”


End file.
